los recuerdos del intercambio
by super-stephanie meyer
Summary: Bella vive en Phoenix cuando decide hacer un intercambio escolar a forks allí conoce a los Cullen y pasa a formar parte de su familia, los chicos son como sus hermanos pero bella se tiene que marchar, pero gracias a una transferencia en el trabajo vuelve a ver a su 2º familia, que pasara cuando algunos sentimientos cambien...cambiaran también los recuerdos del intercambio...
1. recordando I parte

Capítulo 01 .Recordando 1º parte 

B. POV.

Estaba en el coche y recordaba cada una de las cosas que me habían pasado desde la primera vez que estuve aquí, todo venía a mi mente sin tener que esforzarme en pensar mucho en ello, eran recuerdos maravillosos, habían pasado unos nueve años aproximadamente desde la última vez que estuve aquí, la gente que conocí los sentimientos que pase todo y aunque no todo fue tan bueno me gustaba recordarlo, me gustaba pensar en esos recuerdos de mi intercambio. Me llamo bella Swan, vivía en Phoenix, Arizona y ahora mismo me voy a mudar a forks Washington, estuve aquí una vez por un intercambio escolar y por eso son los recuerdos, tengo 24 años, me mudo porque me han ofrecido un traslado desde el hospital de Arizona y me apeteció cambiar de aires, me dedico a la pediatría, y ya no soy residente, sé que las cuentas no os saldrían muy bien, y es porque tengo altas capacidades por lo que voy adelantada, la primera vez que estuve aquí fue por lo del intercambio por lo que tuve la suerte de conocer a la familia Cullen…

_Flashback_

El avión acababa de despegar y yo ya había cogido mis maletas, estaba de intercambio y eso me ponía muy nerviosa ya que entre lo tímida que soy y que no sé muy bien como entablar conversaciones no sabía que iba a pasar, mi intercambio había sido con una chica llamada Alice Cullen según la ficha era una familia con cinco hijos adinerada y parecían simpáticos por lo que la foto mostraba eran tres mujeres y cuatro hombres una chica rubia de ojos azules extremadamente guapa y con más curvas que una serpiente, después una mujer igual de hermosa pero se veía más mayor esa era la señora Cullen, esta tenía el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes y Alice que tenía el pelo castaño oscuro corto y los ojos al igual que su madre verdes, después los hombres eran igual de atractivos a la vista que las mujeres, el que supuse que era el padre tenía los ojos azules y era rubio con facciones casi perfectas después estaban dos chicos de ojos castaño oscuro casi negro uno de ellos era flaco y con el pelo color miel y el otro era musculoso muy grande y de pelo oscuro corto, por lo que decía la ficha habían dos que eran adoptados así que supuse que eran ellos, y por ultimo había un chico alto un poco desgarbado on el pelo alborotado y cobrizo, con los ojos verdes esmeraldas hipnotizantes y bastante musculado, no como su hermano ya que eso era exagerado pero se podían ver marcados los músculos del antebrazo era realmente guapo, era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, todos eran extremadamente guapos y perfectos y todos de piel pálida yo me iba a sentir como un alien en esa familia, yo era normal, flaca de estatura media , pelo castaño claro que me caía por debajo de los hombros, ojos color chocolate piel pálida una nariz pequeña y un pequeño rastro de pecas sobre esta era una chica normal y ellos parecían angeles. Estaba llegando a las puertas del aeropuerto me habían avisado que para verlos rápido tos llevarían una camisa blanca y que si yo podía llevar una que ellos mismos me enviaron blanca también pero con unos dibujos circulares de colores, la verdad es que no era de mi tipo pero era bonita, estaba llegando y no tarde en verlos, como no eran como angeles, ellos también me reconocieron, ya que Alice puso una gran sonrisa al verme y corrió como una loca a abrazarme como en las películas, solo que ella no era un príncipe moderno, estaban todos, menos el chico de pelo cobrizo.

-¡hola!- me saludo Alice muy contenta.

-hola- le dije mientras me sonrojaba, porque estaba todo el mundo mirándonos, seguimos caminando hasta llegar a donde estaba su familia entonces el hermano grandullón se separó del resto y me abrazo levantándome por los aires.

-¡hola nueva hermanita, soy Emmett- dijo apretándome tanto a su cuerpo que casi me quedo sin aire.

-bájala animal la vas a matar- dijo l chica rubia acercándose a nosotros mientras Emmett me bajaba.

-hola soy Rosalie, pero me puedes llamar rose- me dijo dulcemente mientras me abrazaba.

-hola, yo soy Jasper-me dijo el otro chico rubio dándome un fuerte abrazo pero no tanto como el de Emmett.

-y nosotros somos Esme y Carlisle- dijo el padre.- tú te llamas Isabella, ¿no?- me dijo sonriendo.

-si pero prefiero bella, Isabella es muy anticuado- le dije sonrojándome de nuevo, veis por qué digo que soy tímida.

-jajajaja-Emmett soltó una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte divertida y sobresaltada por el susto que me dio lo que hizo que se riera más.

- que nuestro hermano Edward dice exactamente lo mismo-

-dios, Emmett eres como un niño pequeño- le dijo Rosalie a Emmett.

-pero aun así me amas- le dijo Emmett a Rosalie mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba cosa que al principio me alarmo un poco per después recordé que no eran hermanos de sangre por lo que no pasaba nada raro.

-bella Edward es nuestro otro hijo, no pudo venir porque esta con un trabajo para el instituto- me aclaro Carlisle.

-ya decía yo, me parecía que había otro chico en la foto-

-sí, vamos a casa y nos cuentas un poco de ti- dijo Alice algo impaciente.

-Alice, porque estas tan nerviosa- le dije sonriendo.

-nerviosa esta siempre, solo es que te quiere enseñar tu nueva habitación- me dijo Rosalie agarrándome de los hombros. –Alice es así para todo, y es peor para las compras así que si no te gustan vas a tener un grave problema-termino de decir.

-claro que le gustan Rosalie, ¿a quien no?

-a mí – dijeron Carlisle Emmett y Jasper.-y a Edward tampoco dijo Emmett.

-y a mí tampoco- le dije tímidamente por miedo a su reacción.

-¡que!, bella voy a tener que enseñarte mucho-dijo con un brillo espeluznante en los ojos.

Después de esto fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, y por fin Alice me pudo enseñar la que sería mi habitación, llego la tarde noche y yo ya sabía bastantes cosas de la familia Cullen y ellos de mí, por ejemplo que Jasper y Alice también eran pareja; que Emmett y Jasper al igual que yo querían estudiar medicina, Emmett cardiología y Jasper quería ser médico deportivo, Esme era decoradora de interiores, y los chicos sacaron su empleo por Carlisle que era el jefe de medio hospital, Rosalie quería ser modelo y con esas curvas seguro que lo conseguía, y Alice quería ser diseñadora de ropa e interiores/preparadora de eventos, esta chica era un auténtico terremoto. Estaba algo sedienta por lo que baje a la cocina a beber algo, cuando oí unos pasos y una voz aterciopelada a mis espaldas y recordé que Edward estaba por llegar, o más bien había llegado.

-hola- dijo mientras encendía la luz.

-hola, tú debes de ser Edward- dije sonriendo.

-y tú debes de ser Isabella-dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual cogí gustosamente y al segundo sentí una corriente eléctrica recorriendo mi piel.

-sí, pero llámame bella- le dije sonriendo

-vale bella- me dijo mientras jalaba de mi mano hacia el y me daba un abrazo.-crees que soy el menos efusivo de la familia- dijo riendo cosa que yo acompañe sabiendo que me llevaría muy bien con esa familia y con ese chico.

Fin del flashback

¡hola! Que les parece el fic, que sepan que los tres primeros capítulos van a ser unos flashback, los recuerdos, jeje, lo estamos escribiendo con mucha ilusión así que esperamos que les guste un besote isa carla y la amiga contagiada.


	2. dolor? y nuevos hermanos

Capítulo 02. Recordando 2º parte dolor… y nuevos hermanos

Lo podía recordar todo lo bueno y por desgracia también lo malo pero la vida no siempre es rosa y no hay mal que cien años dure, o eso dicen…

Flashback

La familia Cullen era genial, Esme y Carlisle me querían como si fuese otra más en la familia y yo les quería de igual forma, Alice y Rosalie eran como las hermanas que nunca tuve, Alice lleno mi armario de ropa nueva en un santiamén. Jasper era mi salvación en clases, era tan dulce siempre que podía me acompañaba a mi siguiente clase y si no lo habían Edward o Emmett; Emmett aunque era enorme era tan dulce y tierno como un niño de cinco años, era bromista algo pervertido pero era Emmett, no encontrarías otro igual en el mundo, y Edward era un amor conmigo, siempre me preguntaba cosas de mi vida de cómo fue mi día y era realmente interesante tocaba el piano le gustaba leer componía y al igual que sus hermanos y yo quería estudiar medicina, pero él quería ser cirujano me encantaba esto y aunque echaba de menos a mis padres estaba genial, pensaba que también extrañaría a mi novio Mike newton pero no era así, hacía ya un tiempo que estábamos más distanciados, seguramente era por lo de mi virginidad, pero yo no estaba lista y eso a él le molestaba, creo , si no, no sé muy bien porque pero sabía que ya no estábamos como antes, con ese distanciamiento ya no me sentía unida a él.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ese día por la mañana tenía un mal presentimiento sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, es más estaba segura de ello, estaba cogiendo mis cosas para ir a clase cuando…

-bella, llego este sobre para ti, es anónimo- me dijo Esme entregándome el sobre blanco que llevaba en la mano.

-gracias Esme, lo abriré de camino a clase le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía por la puerta, todo el camino estuve mirando la carta a ver si encontraba el nombre o algún tipo de pista de quien lo había mandado pero nada, no encontré nada, y mis manos ardían por abrirla pero decidí no hacerlo hasta que bajáramos del coche, por fin llegamos al colegio y salmos del maldito coche, los chicos se adelantaron a la entrada mientras que Alice y Rosalie se quedaron conmigo para ver lo que ponía en el sobre, nada más abrirlo lo primero que cogí fue una nota…

Hola bella soy una vieja amiga, no quería hacerte daño pero no soportaba más tiempo viendo lo que pasaba por lo que pensé en conseguir pruebas y enviarte esto, no te quiero hacer daño, pero me parece injusto lo que te están habiendo y no quiero que siga así, verlo y no poder hacer nada al respecto, un beso, se fuerte, y lo siento mucho una gran amiga que te quiere

Anónimo.

La leí en alto para que rose y Alice la oyeran, y de repente otra vez ese sentimiento de que algo bueno no iba a pasar me invadió, Alice y Rosalie al escuchar lo que la carta decía decidieron adelantarse para darme privacidad, así que decidí meter la mano en el sobre, para ver como mi corazón se hacía trizas…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dentro de sobre habían fotos, fotos de Mike, mi Mike y Jesica una amiga del instituto, pero lo que veían mis ojos no tenía nombre primero estaban por el instituto besándose, claro como yo no estaba, después de la mano por la calle, en un bar bailando y besándose, abriendo la puerta de un motel, fotos dentro del motel, ambos desnudos… se entiende lo que estaban haciendo, no lo creía, mi cerebro lo sabía pero yo no quería reaccionar entonces fue cuando unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron por mis mejillas, mi novio me había puesto los cuernos, sabía que no estábamos tan unidos como antes pero como me hacía eso, el dolor, la rabia la frustración y la pena que embargaban mi cuerpo hacían un daño inexplicable, y yo seguía llorando ya que mis pies no se movían las chicas llegaron donde los chicos los cuales se giraron para ver el porqué de mi tardanza cuando no tardaron en ver las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos sin control, todos abrieron mucho los ojos incluso palidecieron y vinieron a verme lo más rápido posible, el primero en llegar fue Edward ya que era el más rápido, el cual me miro con pena.

-bella, ¿Qué paso?- me dijo con su suave voz aterciopelada y aunque lo intente no pude responder, las palabras no querían salir de mis labios, por lo que me abrazo y yo me eché a llorar en su hombro mientras me seguía abrazando y acariciando la espalda hasta un momento en el que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, me había cogido en brazos y me llevaba al coche yo lo único que hice fue agarrarme a las solapas de su camisa con fuerza mientras sentía el balanceo de sus pasos al par de segundos sentí como me posaba contra el coche y a su vez llegaban los chicos.

- bella ¿que paso?- me pregunto ahora Alice mientras me alejaba de Edward para darme un abrazo fuerte .

-déjennos solas un rato dijo Rosalie pasando su mano por mis hombros abrazándome y dando me un beso en la coronilla, y como antes lo intente pero esas estúpidas palabras no querían salir de mis labios, así que como pude les entregué el sobre al principio no lo entendieron del todo pero después se les ilumino la bombilla y volvieron a abrazarme mientras con un gesto llamaban a los chicos.

-se lo explicamos nosotras ¿vale?- me dijo Alice mirándome con ternura y compasión.

-vale- le dije mientras sorbía por la nariz. después de un rato ya había entrado todo el mundo a clase pero no me importaba, Rosalie y Alice empezaron a hablar con los chicos e intuí por qué parte de la conversación estaban teniendo en cuenta que sus caras pasaron de una expresión de dolor y pena a una de confusión y luego una de enfado a la vez que de cariño y protección, algo así como maternal, teniendo en cuenta que son hombres, después de eso el primero en acercarse fue Jasper pues Emmett y Edward estaban apretando mucho los puños seguramente intentando calmarse.

-Venga, bella, no llores por tal idiota- me dijo mientras me besaba la coronilla me abrazaba y se quedaba a mi lado de rodillas en el suelo al lado del coche; después llego Emmett que estiro los brazos hacia mí por lo que me levante y hundí mi cuerpo en sus brazos ya que seguramente era el cuádruple que yo, y deje que me abrazara, me cogió y después se sentó donde yo estaba sentada previamente en el coche conmigo encima y me acariciaba la espalda mientras llegaban alece, Rosalie y Edward, este último me cogió de la mano me puso de pie me abrazo y me permití llorar unos segundo en sus hombros mientras el me apretaba con fuerza contra su pecho, después de un rato abrazados me soltó y me senté con Emmett.

-sabes que tienes tres hermanos nuevos, fuertes agiles inteligentes e increíblemente atractivos que te van a proteger de todo ¿verdad?-me dijo con un toque de humor lo cual me hizo reír.

-no dejaremos que ese idiota te haga daño como lo pillemos le….- siguió diciendo pero no pudo terminar ya que yo estaba riéndome por su actitud y su cara.

- bella no te rías, te juro que si lo vuelvo a ver haciéndote daño no va q quedar muy guapo que digamos- me dijo sonriendo.

-bella te queremos, eres nuestra nueva hermanita y no vamos a dejar que sufras, tu eres de la familia, eres nuestra nueva hermanita sabionda superdotada- me termino de decir haciendo que me sintiera mucho mejor.

-así que ya sabes que le vas a decir a Mike cuando lo veas- me termino de decir esta vez Edward sonriendo mientras las chicas reian por el comentario y Jasper sonriendo negaba con la cabeza.

fin del flashback

y aunque me sentí mal gane unos hermanos estupendos.


	3. nuevo novio?

Capítulo 03. Recuerdos III , mi supuesto novio.

Ojo chicas en este cap. habrá un pequeño Edward pov, ya sé que son flashbacks de bella pero quería que supieseis un poco lo que sintieron ambos en este flashback

Tenía una relación muy estrecha con la familia aunque en cierto punto llegue a sentir algo más que cariño hacia la familia Cullen, al menos con uno, aunque seguramente era mena atracción física, pero sabía que era un sentimiento diferente.

Flashback

Después de eso pasaron los meses hasta que tuve que volverá Phoenix pero claro, como era un intercambio Alice ella después de las vacaciones vino para acá, siempre se quejaba del calor pero le encantaban las tiendas, todos los fines de semana hablábamos con los Cullen, en el instituto veía a Mike, con el cual corte nada más llegar, enseñándole las fotos y tirándoselas a la cara. Así también pasaron los meses hasta invierno cuando los Cullen decidieron venir a pasar las vacaciones a Phoenix para así pasar las navidades con Alice y también conmigo, el dia que llegaban teníamos ensayo de las animadoras, lo se las animadoras, solo estaba yo ya que a Alice no le gustaba y a mí tampoco solo que necesitaban alguien para ayudar con las piruetas y gracias a que mi mama me llevo a clases de gimnasia, por muy patosa que fuera hacia piruetas perfectamente , así que por la tarde en el ensayo vendrían a vernos, así paso el día largó, tremendamente largó , entre las clases que explicaban cosas que yo ya sabía y entre que Mike no paraba de acostarme para que volviéramos , y entendía q sus hormonas trabajaban más q su cerebro y este se había dado cuenta de que en verano mi aspecto físico había cambiado bastante, tenía el pelo más alto curvas más definidas me había aumentado el pecho y parecía más mujer pero no del todo, además con la ayuda para las animadoras una pequeña marca suave y bastante sexy por lo que me decía Alice, cursaba mi abdomen, pero no esos abdominales desagradables sino simplemente unas suaves líneas. Por la tarde habíamos comenzado el entrenamiento y yo ya me había cambiado y puesto el traje para entrenar, que no etapa típica falda y top cortos con los que te podían ver el alma si se lo proponían, yo llevaba un pantalón de chándal pitillo con caída en campana y un top negro deportivo. Cuando salí de los vestuarios allí estaban las chicas parloteando por lo que me puse a hablar con Ángela, la capitana del equipo para ver que quería que hiciésemos hoy. Quería comenzar calentando un poco, pero me reo yo sola al recordar lo nerviosa que estaba Alice por volver a ver a Jasper, y eso que hablaban todos los días , se llamaban, se enviaban mensajes todos los días y realizaban unas muy largas conversaciones por ordenador de las q no quería saber de qué hablaban, después de calentar noté como las chicas comenzaban a susurrar y mirar a mis espaldas pero no me gire aunque tuviese unas ganad inmensas de hacerlo para evitar que se diesen cuenta de que los conocían ya que eran muy atractivos, eso ya lo tenía claro y se iban a poner a preguntarme y no me gustaba la idea así que comencé con la serie de piritas empezando por la pluma* , después seguimos con una serie de giros en el aire hasta comenzar con la paloma* después el flis flas* y así comenzar con las figura, a casi ninguna le salía a la primera por lo que tenía que estar más tiempo y repetirlo varias veces, lo que era algo pesado, así que les propuse comenzar con las figuras por lo que vinieron un par de jugadores del equipo de fútbol para ayudarnos a cogernos etc..., cosa que no me alegraba mucho, ya que tendrían que estar agarrándome y no me gustaba que me toquetease un chico al que no conocía mucho, comenzamos a recordar como tenían que ser las caídas por lo que cogimos las colchonetas y comenzaron a practicarlas, primero las de espalda luego girando etc...

- vale comencemos con el escorpión*-Dije mientras llamaba a los chicos para que me ayudasen con la figura, primero Puse mis manos en sus hombros y les indique que cuando contase a la de tres tenían que levantarme y unir las manos para crear la superficie conté tres y estaba en el aire, respire y comencé a explicarle el ejercicio primero el poner los músculos duros para no perder el equilibrio, después nos ponemos de lado y sin agarrarnos ponemos uno de nuestros pies en la cabeza, bajar el pie, les pedí a los chicos que me dieran impulso a la de tres y que luego pudieran las manos como si fuesen a llevarme en volandas entre los dos, y así lo hicieron, a la de tres me dieron impulso, salte abriendo mis piernas en el aire y cerrándolas al caer para caer sobre las manos de los chicos de espaldas, ellas comenzaron a hacerlo en el suelo sobre las colchonetas, a algunas les salía bien a otras fatal y otras estaban distraídas mirando a los Cullen, estaba cansada así que decidí terminar el entrenamiento, las chicas estuvieron a punto de alabarme o eso creo, todas entraron en el vestuario y me gire para ir corriendo a darle un abrazo a mis "hermanos".

0o0o0o0o0o

Hacía tiempo que no veíamos a Alice y aunque tenía muchas ganas de verla también quería ver a bella, la conocimos hace un año y la queríamos como si llevase toda la vida con nosotros, si estaba feliz nosotros lo estábamos, si estaba triste nosotros también y si le hacían daño intentaríamos matar al que lo hizo por eso un año atrás cuando la vi llorar mi corazón se partió en dos, había visto a Alice y a Rosalie llorar y la rabia siempre me había consumido, pero en ese momento fue diferente, Alice y Rosalie parecían más "fuertes", bella era tan menudita y dulce parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, que era de porcelana, era la más pequeña por lo que teníamos la necesidad de protegerla, bella era una chica buena inteligente , algo testaruda o más bien muy testaruda, guapa y siempre con ese sutil rubor que recorría sus mejillas, aunque ella no quería admitirlo, por eso cuando llegue al instituto no esperaba ver semejante cambio…

0o0o0o0o0o

Llegamos al instituto de bella y Alice y le mandamos un texto a esta última para ver donde estaban por lo que nos contestó que estaban en el gimnasio en el entrenamiento de las animadoras, cosa que nos extrañó ya que a Alice no le gustaban esas cosas y bella era demasiado patosa, así que entramos en lo que parecía el gimnasio y acertamos, al momento vimos a Alice pero no a bella, cuando llegamos las animadoras estaban recién saliendo y estaban Rosalie agarrando fuertemente a Emmett del brazo y Alice colgada del cuello de Jasper besando su rostro por todos lados mientras las que eran las animadoras, nos miraban, ya sabía el efecto que causábamos en las personas, pero nunca me terminaba de acostumbrar a porqué de su reacción con nuestro físico, después de un rato no pude evitar preguntarle a Alice.

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta bella?- le dije

-donde crees que va a estar- dijo con un tono de obviedad que no consegui captar, de repente el sonido de la música nos despejo a todos y nos viramos, al momento vimos a una chica haciendo giros y piruetas en medio de la sala, todos menos Alice nos quedamos asombrados hasta que la chica hablo y todos reconocimos la voz al momento, era bella, mi bella la niña menudita que habíamos conocido una año atrás que ya no era tan niña, tenía muchas más curvas, su pecho era mucho más abultado que hasta hace unos meses, su pelo estaba más largo y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, su respiración era dificultosa, y solo llevaba un pantalón de chándal oscuro y un top negro que solo cubría su pecho dejando ver una pequeña marca de unos suaves abdominales, estaba hermosa, y su piel parecía tan suave…pero no podía estar pensando en eso era bella, mi "hermanita" pero, que paso con la bella patosa, hasta que recordé que bella había mencionado que su madre la tuvo hasta los catorce en clases de gimnasia deportiva hacia piruetas hacia adelante hacia atrás, todas las demás la imitaban, a alguna les salía, a otras no pero ninguno lo hacía con la gracia que ella tenía.

-mierda santa, eso que tiene bella son abdominales- dijo Emmett con los ojos como platos por lo que solo pudimos asentir.

-es genial- termino de decir Rosalie, hasta que mi corazón se detuvo cuando la subieron muy alto, y si se caía, pero no fue así, hizo unos movimientos suaves y exactos, pero parecía cansada por lo que cuando terminaron vino corriendo hacia nosotros y nos abrazo. El día iba genial aun después de lo que paso con bella y lo que sentí, cosa que me dejo bastante desconcertado.

Después de pasar un rato estupendo con los chicos fui a cambiarme mientras ellos me esperaban fuera, me duche y vestí rápido y salí del vestuario, no pude evitar ver que Edward estaba más guapo que la última vez que lo vi, y no podía evitar pensar en el tema aun siendo mi "hermanito", después de caminar por los pasillos una mano me sujeto del brazo.

-bella- oí la voz de Mike a mis espaldas

-que quieres- dije asqueada por su roce, a saber que había tocado con esa mano.

-podemos volver, me gustas, yo lo siento , y tu estas tan hermosa- dijo mientras tiraba de mi cuerpo hacia el suyo e intentaba acercarse más, pero unos ruidos de pasos lo disiparon de su tarea, me gire y era Edward al que mire con cara de socorro, por lo que tan solo asintió.

-bella amor- dijo de una forma increíblemente dulce dejándome descolocada.

- que pasa-pregunto mientras se acercaba a nosotros y me agarraba de la cintura.

-hola soy Mike ¿tú eres?-

-yo soy Edward, el novio de bella- dijo este besándome la coronilla, podía ser muy lista pero acababa de entender lo que estaba haciendo.

-bueno adiós Mike- dije mientras tiraba de la mano de Edward cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos me acerque a el.

-gracias-

-de nada enana, pero me debes una- me termino de decir con su sonrisa torcida por lo que solo pude abrazarlo y reírme de lo que acababa de pasar.

Fin del flashback

Esos años habían sido increíbles y solo esperaba poder volver a verlos y tener así unos nuevos recuerdos del intercambio.

La paloma "El salto de manos es una rotación hacia delante del cuerpo extendido, por la impulsión alternativa de piernas, con impulsión simultánea de brazos al pasar por el apoyo extendido invertido, para llegar a la situación de piernas juntas o una adelantada.

El flis flas: Un salto hacia atrás en el cual te apoyas primero con las manos, te impulsas y vuelves a saltar hasta ponerte de pie.


	4. en el hospital

Capítulo el hospital.

Seguía conduciendo de camino a forks, estaba a punto de llegar y ya comenzaba a recordar las carreteras rodeadas de frondosos árboles llenos de musgo, y como los cristales del coche se empañaban levemente por la humedad del lugar, me habían llamado hace menos de una semana diciéndome que la doctora cope, la jefa de pediatría del hospital de forks se iba a jubilar y le iban a dar su puesto a otra persona, y alguien tenía que ocupar el antiguo lugar de la jefa de pediatría, por lo que la doctora cope a la cual ya conocía por un seminario que fue a dar a Arizona me recomendó para el puesto que quedaba bacante en pediatría, yo estaba sumamente contenta, estaba harta del otro hospital, ya que Tyler uno de los internos no me dejaba ni respirar tranquila, así que cambiar de aires no sería nada malo, además a lo mejor vería a los Cullen, cosa que captaba toda mi ilusión, había sabido poco de ellos en estos años, sabía que Alice y Rosalie habían cumplido su sueño, y después de que Alice se marchara había hablado un par de veces por teléfono con ellos, pero no más, se fueron a sus respectivas universidades y perdimos el contacto. Tenía pensado quedarme en un hotel durante un par de semanas y buscar piso, después de un largo viaje de tres horas, tres malditas horas por fin estaba allí así que fui al hotel que estaba más cerca del hospital y me dirigí allí a este algo nerviosa por la "entrevista" de trabajo, ya que el trabajo ya era mío, pero me seguía poniendo nerviosa, ni siquiera sabía el nombre del jefe del hospital, solo podía asegurar que era un hombre, y sus iniciales, doctor C.C. ; cogí mi coche el cual había alquilado y me fui al hospital de forks, corría por el pasillo solo para asegurarme de llegar a tiempo, cuando mire el reloj y vi que iba perfecta de tiempo pare, cogí aire para no ponerme nerviosa y me dirigí recepción en la mesa había una señora con rostro dulce.

-disculpe, soy Isabella Swan vengo porque tengo una reunión con el jefe del…- no me dejo terminar.

-a si tu eres la nueva de pediatría, el jefe te espera en su despacho- me interrumpió.

- si, me gustaría…- volvió a interrumpirme.

-rápido que dentro de poco viene la nueva roda de internos y tiene que recibirlos.- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me empujaba por detrás. Después de caminar un par de pasillos llegué al ascensor que la mujer esa me había dicho, cuando me gire y juraba que acababa de ver una melena de un tono cobrizo igual que la de Esme, pero era imposible, Esme no era medico…, bueno da igual me dije a mi misma, marcando el ascensor para subir a la tercera planta en la que se encontraba el despacho de mi nuevo jefe del cual no sabía ni el nombre, busco en los despachos y vio una placa que ponía _doctor C.C _por lo que se sentó en el banco que estaba en frente del despacho como le había dicho la de la recepción, ya que el jefe estaba hablando con alguien, al par de minutos ese alguien salió del despacho.

-¿tú eres Isabella Swan?- me preguntó este.

-si – le respondí.

-el jefe dice que ya puedes pasar- termino de decir marchándose y sin terminar de decirme su nombre, me levante de la silla y me encamine al despacho girando suavemente el manillar de la puerta.

-doctor…-

-pasa bella- me dijo sorprendiéndome rápidamente, por lo familiar que me sonaba su voz y por qué me llamó bella y no por mi nombre.

-gracias, ¿cómo sabe que me gusta bella?- le pregunté.

-hace tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo para mi gran sorpresa mientras se giraba.-no te acuerdas de la familia- dijo cuando terminó de girarse y así mostrándome el rosto de mi no tan desconocido jefe-

-Carlisle-dije emocionada al verlo mientras este rodeaba la mesa y me daba un abrazo.

-Carlisle te has buscado como amante a bella, no me lo creo- dijo una falsa y femenina voz de enfado divertida que reconocí en seguida.

-Esme- grite mientras me separaba de Carlisle para darle a ella un abrazo al cual respondió de la forma cariñosa y maternal que recordaba dándome a su vez un beso en la mejilla, sabía que ese que había visto era su pelo.

-te hemos echado de menos- me dijo separándose de mí y mirándome con detenimiento.- como has crecido, esta preciosa- continúo haciendo que mi cara pareciera un tomate.

-tienes razón amor- dijo Carlisle acercándose a Esme y abrazándola.

-no sabía que eras el nuevo jefe del hospital, y nadie me decía cuál era tu nombre así que…-

-lo del nombre se los dije yo- me contesto Carlisle.- toma- me dijo mientras me entregaba unos papeles con mis nuevos horarios, rondas y los pacientes que estaban en el hospital etc.

-¿cómo están los chicos, donde viven, en que trabajan, siguen juntos?- les pregunte haciendo que ellos se rieran.

-están juntos y perfectamente, y sus trabajos, ya los descubrirás poco a poco- me respondió Esme.

-bella, tu despacho es el que está al lado del mío, ¿tienes aquí tus cosas?- me pregunto Carlisle

- sí, las tengo en el coche-

-bien, pues las cogemos ahora y las mandamos a tu despacho, bella. ¿Dónde te estas quedando. Tienes apartamento?

-ahora no, estoy en un hotel hasta que encuentre algo- le respondí.

-no, te quedas con nosotros, todavía tenemos tu habitación intacta, y así no tendrás que pagar nada y podemos venir juntos al hospital por las mañanas-me dijo Carlisle sin darme elección alguna. –Ahora ve a tu coche coges las cosas y te vas al despacho a colocarlas a tu gusto.-

-yo te ayudo bella- me dijo Esme aunque ya me lo imaginé sabiendo cómo era. Salí del despacho de Carlisle despidiéndome con un beso y un abrazo, baje por el ascensor y me dirigí a los aparcamientos a por mis cosas, el portabulto estaba lleno así que cuando fuese para el hotel solo tendría que coger mi maleta, cargué la caja que ponía hospital, la cual tenía la cosas del hospital de Phoenix , mi estetoscopio, diplomas etc…, la caja era un poco pesada pero podía con ella, tarde un poco, porque con lo patosa que era me tropezaba con las baldosas del suelo, pero lo conseguí, m entre en el despacho de Carlisle el cual nada más verme como el caballero que es, cogió la caja y me dio la llave, me acompaño hasta el mio que estaba justo al lado y puso las cosas en mi mesa.

-ahora viene Esme, esta buscando algo para decorar, dice que los despacho son demasiado sosos, pero yo preciosa tengo que seguir trabajando, hoy en casa te miras los pacientes si quieres me preguntas algo y mañana te incorporas, ¿vale?-

-si jefe- le respondí saludando al estilo militar haciendo que el riera.

-te hemos echado de menos- me dijo haciendo que mis ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, lo abrace y como pude le respondí.

-yo también, sois como mi segunda familia venga ahora al trabajo, no sea vago señorito- le dije sonriendo, en ese momento se encaminó a la puerta y se marchó a la vez que Esme entraba con un cuadro que no sabía de donde lo habría sacado.

-hola de nuevo- me dijo mientras quitaba un cuadro que había que era realmente feo y puso el que ella traía mientras yo desempacaba mis cosas.

-y bueno bella que me cuentas…- me pregunto Esme habiendo que comenzásemos una larga conversación, la mañana se había pasado rápido, ya era mediodía y yo seguía hablando con Esme, encargamos comida china y comimos en mi despacho, ella quedo muy sorprendida al saber que solo había tenido otro novio el cual me dejo por otra, la verdad es que no tenía mucha suerte con los hombres. Después de un buen rato de charla Esme recibió una llamada.

-bella, me tengo que ir, nos vemos después en casa- me dijo mientras abría la puerta y me mandaba un beso. Nada más salir por la puerta terminé de acomodar las cosas y salí para pedirle a la recepcionista mi plaquita la cual Carlisle me había dicho que estaba abajo, cuando esta me la dio me disponía a darme la vuelta cuando unos fuertes brazos me agarraron por las espalda dándome un abrazo muy fuerte que me dejaba si aire, pero me dejo contenta pues ya sabía quién era.

-¡bella!- grito una vos grava, la de Emmett

-¡Emmett! -dije mientras me daba la vuelta y lo abrazaba- estas más grande, ¿tú que desayunas anabolizantes?- le pregunte divertida mientras me ponía en el suelo.

-no, no, eso es malo para el corazón- dijo señalando su pecho lo que hizo que mirara su placa, claro cardiólogo.

-y a mí no me saludas- dijo una voz a mis espaldas era Jasper, al cual salí corriendo a abrazar y el cual me correspondió al abrazo.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Por qué no avisaste de que venias?- me pregunto Emmett gritando. Iba a responderle cuando.

-¿bella… ¿- otra voz aterciopelada me llamo, me gire sobre mis talones esperando poder ver lo que yo creía y al girarme completamente allí estaba, era él…

Hola que les pareció el capi. Sé que he tardado un poco pero estaba con mi otro fic, sé que este al principio no es interesantísimo, pero hacía falta una introducción, y ahora llegaremos a las partes interesantes, ¿alguien sabe quién llamo a bella? Si lo sabe déjennos un comentario o votito, algo plissss

Un beso desde canarias todas las del fic.


	5. ella

Capítulo 05. Ella 

Rondaba los pasillos del hospital pensando en las operaciones que tenía. Por cierto me llamo Edward, tengo 24 años, y trabajo en el hospital de forks, soy cirujano, la verdad es que debería haber terminado la residencia el año que viene, pero como mi papa es médico y aprendí con el me permitieron pasar el último año, me gustaba mi trabajo, no era el típico medico antipático que ni se sabía el nombre de los pacientes, me gustaba conocerlos ver lo que les asustaba lo que no etc…, ahora tenía que ver a una paciente, una anciana, la señora Harris la cual me había dicho que soñaba con bañarse en una piscina de spaguetties era algo raro, pero un sueño, quien no ha tenido uno, bueno yo, no sé cuál es mi deseo, ya conseguí el que tenía así que no sé cuál es mi meta ahora, podréis pensar no tienes una novia o algo parecido que sea mi sueño, hace poco tuve una novia pero no salió bien, era demasiado hipócrita, lo malo es que ahora Tanya su hermana se había enamorado de mí y como era una de las recepcionistas del hospital la veía muchas veces y me acosaba de forma irritante, era guapa si pero al igual que la hermana es una hipócrita y las prefería morenas. Seguía pensando en mis cosas cuando la estruendosa voz de mi hermano sonó por toda la recepción.

-Isabella Swan, ¿Por qué no avisaste de que venias?- pregunto Emmett gritando. Al oír el nombre toda mi mente fue a un único sitio, era ella, mi bella, la conozco desde que teníamos uno 17, era mi hermanita, me gire y la vi, allí estaba, solo que más hermosa que nunca sus curvas eran mucho más pronunciadas su cabello más largo sus facciones más marcadas, un poco más alta, era lo más hermosos que mis ojos habían podido ver era como un ángel, cuando me cercioré de que era ella solo salió una palabra de mi boca.

-¿Bella…?- al oírlo se giró lentamente, tardo un poco en reaccionar pero rápidamente se formó una sonrisa en sus labios y llego a mi tirándose sobre mí, lo que no sabía era en que momento había abierto los brazos, lo único que sabía era que la estaba abrazando y que volvía a sentir la corriente que recorrió mi cuerpo la primera vez que nuestras manos se rozaron, pero me gustaba, la apreté más a mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta de que tenía el cuello algo húmedo, bella estaba llorando en mi hombro.

-hey, bella ¿qué pasa?- le dije separándola de mi hombro para poder ver su rostro y quitar las lágrimas, al instante se enderezo saco su mejor sonrisa y se restregó la cara.

-es que…, les echaba de menos, y verlos así a Esme, Carlisle y a vosotros- me sigue diciendo poniéndose colorada algo avergonzada.

-no pasa nada enana- dijo Emmett apartándola de mis brazos, para abrazarla el, cosa que no me gustó, cuando la tuve en mis brazos se sentía bien, cálido…

-gracias, Emmett, y ¿las chicas que tal?- pregunto bella ya sin ninguna lagrima en el rostro.

-genial, mañana vienen almorzar, suelen venir los fines de semana a comer con nosotros, pero la pregunta es… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo Jasper sonriendo a lo que bella solo respondió enseñando su placa, ella iba a trabajar aquí, con nosotros cosa que me agradaba mucho, quizás demasiado.

-así que… la doctora Swan ¿no?- dijo Emmett

-exacto Emmett una de dos o sabes leer y leíste la placa, o te sabes mi nombre, ahora responde, ¿cuál de las dos es?- dijo bella haciendo que todos riéramos menos Emmett que puso una mueca de enfadado de niño pequeño, haciendo que se marcaran sus hoyuelos, en ese momento sonó un busca, el de Jasper.

-lo siento, el deber me llama- nos dijo este lanzando el busca al aire como si fuese una pelota, pero también sonó el de Emmett.

-yo también me voy, adiós Eddie, adiós doctora Swan- dijo algo molesto por la broma que hicimos a su costa.

-bueno Eddie y al final ¿qué especialidad cogiste?- me pregunto bella.

-te dejo que me llames Eddie porque eres tú, y segundo soy cirujano-

-tu sueño- dijo ella.

-Sí, ¿vienes a mi despacho?, no tengo nada más por el resto del día- le pregunte, a lo que ella asintió contenta. Caminamos juntos por el pasillo hablando y comentando cosas cuando entramos en mi despacho y vi algo raro.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto bella divertida por mi cara.

-la verdad es que no me importa mucho pero aquí había un cuadro y ahora no está.-cuando lo dije parece que a bella se le encendió una bombilla.

- ¿me acompañas al mío?-

-claro- le respondí. Fuimos hasta su despacho y cuando abrió ahí estaba era el cuadro de mi despacho.

-lo robo tu madre, que vino hoy a ayudarme con las cosas y de repente vino con un cuadro –

-bueno, no pasa nada sé que está en buenas manos, ¿dónde te quedas?-

-en tu casa la verdad- cuando dijo eso me puse más que contento, la tendría más cerca, cosa que no sabía muy bien pero me gustaba, y mucho. –ahora que o pienso tengo que ir al hotel a coger mis cosas- me siguió diciendo.

-si quieres, nos quedamos hablando un poco más y después vamos al hotel cogemos tus cosas y vamos a casa, ¿vale?-

-bien- dijo muy sonriente, nos quedamos en su despacho hablando de su vida los estudios, un tal Tyler que la "acosaba" en el otro hospital, cosa que hizo que me hirviera la sangre, yo le conté lo de la señora Harris y su sueño de la piscina de spaguettis lo que hizo que riéramos a carajada suelta, hablamos de mis hermanas, Rosalie una fulgurante modelo y Alice una gran diseñadora, la cual no me dejaba tranquila para intentar conseguirme una novia, y ella me conto de un novio, que nada más ser mencionado hizo que mis puños se cerraran y que mis nudillos se pusieran blancos, aunque no sabía porque me daba tanta rabia, pero lo peor fue cuando menciono que este le puso los cuernos, otra vez, como podían hacerle eso a alguien tan maravilloso como bella, era hermosa por dentro y por fuera, bella vio mi incomodidad, me miro acaricio mi mano en señal de que estaba bien, después de eso fuimos al hotel de bella, y a mi casa.

- ¿qué quieres cenar?- me pregunto esta después de dejar las cosas en su antigua habitación.

-¿vas a cocinar?- ella asintió- pues lo que mejor se te dé, a no ser que estés muy cansada.- bella comenzó a sacar comida de la nevera, la verdad ni idea de cuál era lo preparo y cuando termino me di cuenta de que era una lasaña, la metió en el horno y a la hora la saco, comimos, y la verdad es que estaba muy bueno, y cuando terminamos yo fregué, mientras ella iba a ducharse, cuando termine de fregar bella estaba bajando las escaleras con un pijama y el pelo mojado.

-me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada- me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y plantaba un beso en mi mejilla, lo que hizo que volviese la corriente eléctrica. Cuando subió a su cuarto yo fui al mío me duche para después acostarme, pero no podía de dejar de pensar en bella, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así solo me di cuenta de que se oían ruidos del cuarto de bella, Salí de la cama a ver que estaba pasando, me acerque a su puerta abrí con cuidado y me asome bella estaba sentada agarrándose la cabeza con las manos.

-bella, ¿estás bien?- le dije mientras entraba y me sentaba en la cama.

-fue una pesadilla- me respondió levantando la cara para mirarme.

-bueno, si quieres algo me lo dices ¿vale?-

-Edward…- me llamo bella.- ¿te…te podrías quedar conmigo?- me preguntó bella tartamudeando, sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio por la vergüenza, se veía adorable aun sin mucha luz.

-claro- le dije sonriendo acercándome a su cama y tumbándome con ella.-la próxima vez ni lo pides- le dije besando su coronilla, mientras pasaba los brazos por su estrecha cintura y ella me abrazaba.

-gracias- me dijo mientras yo pensaba en lo a gusto que me sentía on bella a mi lado, con ella me sentía completo…, y eso era raro….

Hola que les pareció el capi, si les gusta aunque sea un poquito díganlo, si no vamos a pensar en eliminarlo, un beso todas las de fic


	6. primer día

Capítulo 06. Primer día

Hoy nada más levantarme me sentía rara y tenía más calor del habitual y eso que estaba en forks, pero cuando fui agorarme vi porque era. Anoche le había pedido a Edward que durmiera conmigo porque tuve una pesadilla, el calor era abrumador, pero me gustaba, es más me gustaba porque era él el que me lo proporcionaba, cosa que me resultaba muy extraña.

-Edward, despierta- le susurre al oído mientras lo zarandeaba un poco, y aunque tardo algo en reaccionar se despertó.

-buenos días- dijo con la voz algo ronca.

-buenos días dormilón- le respondí mientras le alborotaba más el pelo, poco a poco se fue levantando y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver su bien marcado abdomen ya que había dormido conmigo sin camisa, y Dios…, que calor.

-voy a vestirme para ir al hospital, ¿te llevo yo?- me pregunto mientras salía por la puerta de mi habitación y se quedaba en el marco de la puerta esperando una respuesta.

-vale- le respondí mientras iba a buscar mi ropa, la cual me había dejado Carlisle en la sala anoche cuando llegó. Después de arreglarme un poco y ponerme el uniforme del hospital baje y me tome un café y le puse otro a Edward.

-¿ esto es para mí?- pregunto con cara de tener un sueño despierto.

-claro tonto, ¿qué te crees que me tomo dos cafés cada mañana, para ir bien al baño o qué?-

-puede ser- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-idiota, vamos o llegamos tarde- le dije mientras cogía las llaves de su volvo y salía por la puerta, pero aun estando fuera pude oírle.

-IsaBella Marie Swan deja mi coche o te matare a cosquillas- gritó como un loco mientras cerraba la puerta.

-tendrás que quitármelas a la fuerza- le respondí mientras alzaba las cejas para chincharle, al segundo estaba a mi lado, me cogió y me puso sobre su hombro.

-¿segura de que no me las vas a dar?- pregunto riéndose.

-vale, vale, suéltame- le respondí en tono de rendición, lo que él no se esperaba era que no me rendiría tan fácil, cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo lo empuje contra este pero fue más rápido y se ve que no quería caer solo ya que me agarró del brazo y caí sobre el al instante nos pusimos a reír como niños pequeños. Fije mis ojos en los suyos, de firma que me perdía en sus hermosos orbes verdes, mi respiración se volvía de mayor dificultad, al igual que él, me miraba como si intentase descifrar mis pensamientos más profundos, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojare por su abrumadora mirada y una electricidad que adornaba el aire, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pudieron ser segundos minutos, hasta que el rompió esa extraña conexión.

- vamos-

- sí, vamos a llegar tarde, y..., gane yo-le dije con las llaves del coche en nos manos.

-Bellaaaa….- me reprimió como si tuviese dos años.

-toma- le tire las llaves y me metí en el asiento del copiloto antes de que el pudiera abrirme cosa que yo sabia que odiaba y con la que conseguí que pusiera mala cara, el resto del camino seguimos contándonos cosas de estos últimos años hasta que llegamos al hospital, cuando fuimos a irnos le fui a dar un beso en la mejilla, solo que este se movió y se lo di muy cerca de los labios, lo que provoco que me sonrojara.

Estuve toda la mañana viendo a los pacientes que estaban ingresados, por enfermedades graves, u operaciones, pero uno de los niños que mejor me cayó fue Peter, un niño que tenía un tumor cerebral, llevaba en el hospital desde los 2 añitos, ahora tiene uno 6, vive allí, ya que ese tumor no le deja hacer mucho, y no saben qué hacer, uno de los intentos es una operación, pero esta es muy peligrosa, y no quieren realizarla por peligro a que este muera, lo malo es que si no lo hacen pronto dentro de unos meses pasará lo mismo.

0o0o0o0o

Después de toda la mañana Emmett me envió un mensaje para que quedásemos en la cafetería y comer allí todos juntos, lo que no creí era que todos juntos íbamos a ser todos, ya que estaban Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme , Edward y Rose y Alice, las cuales nada más verme corrieron a abrazarme, nos fuimos todos a la mesa, o más bien 3 mesas unidas, dos para nosotros y otra para la comida de Emmett. Estas empezaron a contarme de como los Emmett y Jasper les pidieron matrimonio, Alice de su empresa de diseño y organización de eventos, Rose sobre su trabajo como modelo; yo les conté a sobre el pobre Peter, y Carlisle nos contó un poco más sobre él.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, Carlisle nos contó que tenía una sorpresa para nosotras, Rose y yo estábamos nerviosas por saber que era, pero no soltaban nada, peor todos los nervios fueron sofocados cuando vimos a Emmett saludar a alguien con la mano, ambas nos giramos y vimos a Bella entrar por la puerta del comedor, salimos corriendo a verla y abrazarla, pasamos hablando y riendo todo el almuerzo, bella nos contó sobre ella y nosotras lo mismo, un rato después Bella nos avisó que se iba dándonos un beso en la coronilla, primero a nosotras, después a nuestros papas, seguido de Emmett Y Jasper, y terminando con Edward al cual beso en la mejilla y que para todos fue desapercibido menos para mí.

-bueno chicos nosotras ya nos vamos- dije cuando bella se fue. Nos despedimos al igual que bella con un beso y nos fuimos.

-rose, ¿has visto lo de bella y Edward?-

-¿el que Alice?-

-ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, solo a él, y no viste como se miraron, ahí hay algo, lo sé desde que se conocieron, incluso te lo dije-

-si Alice, me lo dijiste, y puede ser-

-pues para saberlo vamos a empezar con el plan.. bellward- dije con un tono muy seguro en mi voz.

-bellward Alice en serio, con cómo eres lo único que se te ocurre es eso, pero si eres diseñadora, un poco más de imaginación- terminó de decir haciendo que nos riéramos como dos locas.

Cundo me marche seguí con mi turno, aparecieron montón de niños con gripe o para vacunas, cuando terminé con estos fui a ver a Peter.

-hola, Peter- le dije mientras entraba en su habitación.

-hola doctora- dijo mientras jugaba con un muñequito.

-Peter, ahora que soy tu nueva doctora, me puedes llamar bella ¿ok?- le pregunté intentando darle algo de confianza. – toma, cuando te aburras le das a este botón verde, ¿lo ves?, y vendré yo o alguien divertido para jugar contigo, ¿vale?- le dije dándole un busca viejo que me había dejado Carlisle, para que Peter se aburriera menos y eso.

-¿será como magia?- preguntó con los ojitos brillantes.

-exactamente, será como magia, pero ahora me tengo que ir- le dije mientras pasaba el marco de la puerta, al instante sonó mi busca era Peter.

-que pasa- le pregunte divertida, porque no paraba de reír.

-gracias bella- me dijo cuando terminó de reírse.

-nada, adiós- le dije de una vez mientras salía de su habitación , y recorría el pasillo, pero me pare en seco cuando vi a Emmett y Jasper divertidos mirando a un punto fijo.

-¿qué pasa?- les pregunte parándome a su lado.

-mira,- me dijo Jasper- ves a Edward, justo delante hay una enfermera rubia, se llama Tanya, está enamorada de Edward, obsesionada, y Edward harto de ella, siempre le dice cosas como que saldrá con su novia la cual no tiene etc…, pero ella sigue y el como siempre pretende ser un caballero no le dice nada, pero está más que harto. – me termino de decir este mientras Emmett se reía, y vi porque, la rubia de bote, y plástica se daba la vuelta y Edward venia para acá, mientras ponía los dedos sobre el puente de su nariz en señal de que le dolía la cabeza.

-dios, como puede tener esa voz de pito- pregunto haciendo que todos riéramos a carcajada suelta.

-venga, vamos que tengo termalgin en mi despacho- le dije mientras Emmett y Jasper se iban y yo le daba un beso en la nariz y le removía el pelo, cada vez me gustaba más estar cerca de Edward, cosa que no sabía de donde salía, pero que era muy cierta.

Hola, que les pareció el capi, si les gusta dejen sus comentarios y votitos pliss un súper beso de canarias isa, carla y amiga contagiada.


	7. acostumbrandose

**Capítulo 07. Acostumbrándose**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había llegado a forks, ya me había acostumbrado perfectamente al hospital y sus horarios, tenía guardia los martes y jueves al igual que Edward, que coincidía en las dos conmigo y Jasper los jueves y Emmett los martes, todo me era bastante fácil de adaptar excepto Edward, siempre estábamos juntos, reíamos juntos, y yo me sentía más que cómoda me costaba entender el porqué de todo esto, mucha noches él se quedaba conmigo porque tenía pesadillas, pero estas eran sobre él, y como poco a poco desaparecía, y me dejaba sola, solo pensarlo algo en mí se ponía triste por lo que al no saber qué hacer fui a hablar con Alice.

Flashback

Estábamos en el centro comerciales, ya que Alice quería que fuésemos de compras, rose, quería comprarme maquillaje y Alice ropa y tacones, después de unas horas, veinte mil tiendas y trescientas bosas nos sentamos en una cafetería de port angeles, yo me pedí un café solo ya que iba a necesitar mucha energía para seguir ahora con la tarde de compras, y Alice y Rosalie un cappuccino.

-así que bella, ¿qué pasa con mi hermano?- me pregunto Alice.

-¿qué dices Alice?, Edward y yo estamos igual que siempre-

-yo no lo veo así- dijo ahora Rosalie.

-porque lo dicen, no sé, yo creo que estamos como siempre, creo-

-y eso…- dijo Alice.

-bueno, los sentimientos suelen cambiar, pero no creo que pase algo con Edward.-

-ese tipo de cambios pueden ser que con solo verle te sale una sonrisa- dijo haciendo que me sonroja, ya que siempre que lo veía pasaba lo mismo.- o que cuando lo tocas tu piel se eriza y sientes que una corriente eléctrica recorre todas y cada una de tus venas- dijo ahora rose mientras y volvía a sonrojarme.- o simplemente eres feliz porque está cerca.- termine de decir yo haciendo que ambas alzasen una ceja.

-entonces….-

-Alice, no sé, simplemente déjame ver lo que pasa, y cuando lo sepa os lo diré, ¿vale?-

Las dos asintieron y dejaron el tema, cosa que yo no pude hacer ya que estuvo todo el rato en mi cabeza.

Fin del flashback

Y ahora recordándolo todo me doy cuenta de una cosa en este poco tiempo me había enamorado de Edward, o lo llevaba haciendo desde el primer momento.

OOoOo

Hoy llevaba todo el día con una paciente muy linda la verdad que se había hecho daño en el pie, acababa de terminar de ponerle la venda, y salí de la consulta, para ir a ver a Emmett, y preguntarle por una operación muy importante que tuvo en la guardia, cuando lo vi, con Jasper Alice y Rosalie otra vez mirando a Edward y Tanya de forma muy divertida.

-esta chica no es más pesada por que no- puede dijo Jasper riendo.

-un día de estos tendremos que hacer algo no, si no va a estar así hasta que Edward tenga hijos- le respondió Emmett, al oír esas palabras se encendió algo en mi cabeza.

-chicos, me habían dicho que Edward le dijo que tenía novia ¿no?- ellos solo asintieron mientras seguían mirando. -prestad atención, ahora vuelvo- le dije mientras daba toda la vuelta al pasillo para que Edward no me viera y saque todas las agallas que tenía y fui decidida con mi mejor…

Este mes había sido uno de los más raros de mi vida desde que bella había llegado al hospital, para ser exactos porque bella estaba aquí, mis sentimientos y pensamientos estaban más que enredados, yo siempre había querido a bella, pero esto era diferente, todo estaba cambiando, y estaba más perdido que un pulpo en garaje, siempre que estaba con ella mi pulso se aceleraba, y una tonta sonrisa aparecía en mis labios, cuando ella estaba feliz yo lo estaba, si la tenía muy lejos me sentía frio, vacío, si había mucha gente no podía dejar de mirarla, aun el mundo ardiera en llamas yo la seguiría mirando, era hermosa divertida y yo no sabía que me pasaba, era extraño nunca me había sentido así, eso lo tenía más que claro.

-Oye tío estas bien- me pregunto Jasper llegando a la sala de descanso de la parte de cirugía.

-si, solo estaba pensando…-

-en bella- dijo para mi gran sorpresa.

- como lo has…- le pregunté más que extrañado por que lo había adivinado.

-Alice lleva semanas diciendo que estay destinados a estar juntos que la amas, que ha sido siempre así, que no se dieron cuenta que, la miras como si fuese lo único del mundo y muchas cosas más, que veo que son verdad- dijo con mucha seguridad en su voz mientras yo me sonrojaba furiosamente y me ponía a pensar en todo lo que decía.

-Jasper, no digas tonterías, bella siempre ha sido como mi hermanita no me puede ser Jasper-

-Edward, ambos habéis crecido, bella no es una niña, es una mujer, y una hermosa de la que te has enamorado o quizás lleva enamorado desde siempre y simplemente no te diste ni cuenta por lo que la sobreprotegías, pero todo cambia ahora, ¿cuándo estas con ella no sientes como la electricidad corre entre vosotros?, o ¿no puedes parar de mirarla escucharla?

¿No te sientes completo cuando estas con ella?- me termino de preguntar.

-pero Jasper, ella siempre…-

-pero Jasper nada, admítelo, es lo mejor que podrás hacer por los dos- dijo mientras me daba una palmada en la espalda.

-piénsalo- me dijo yéndose.

O0o0o0

El resto del día paso más o menos igual hasta que volvió a aparecer Tanya, y yo necesitaba que me rescataran y como si tuviese un genio de los deseo cerca vinieron a ayudarme.


	8. besos

**Capítulo 08 besos**

Tanya volvió a pararme en el pasillo mientras jugueteaba con su pelo y hablaba conmigo.

-Eddy, pero yo nunca te he visto con tu novia- dijo acercándose a mí. Y en ese mismo instante me di cuenta de que Jasper tenía razón, puede que no tuviera novia, pero la amaba con todo mi corazón, amaba a bella, la que había sido mi hermanita, la amaba y lo tenía más que claro.

-así que… ¿qué dices Eddy?…, podríamos salir- continuo con su estúpida voz de pito.

-Tanya ya te he dicho tengo novia y no voy a dejarla por ti- y en ese mismo instante como si de un ángel se tratara alguien por detrás me puso la mano en el hombro haciendo que me girara y allí estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo mirándome con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada inteligente, como si planeara algo, y aunque no podía ver a Tanya oí como un tonto suspiro de frustración salía de sus labios. Poco a poco bella se fue acercando a mí de forma muy sensual.

-sígueme el juego- me susurro al oído mientras comenzaba a besar toda mi mandíbula y yo por inercia puse mis manos sobre sus caderas agarrando su estrecha cintura, cuando termino de besar mi mandíbula se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios y planto un beso sobre estos, pero no se quedó ahí poco a poco subió sus manos a mi cuello y yo subí una de las mías al suyo atrayéndola hacia mí y así ambos profundizamos el beso hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a jugar la una con la otra , bailaban entre ellas y reconocían cada centímetro de la boca del otro, era el mejor beso que me habían dado en mis 24 años de vida poco a poco nos fuimos quedando sin aire y nos tuvimos que separar lentamente, cuando nos separamos bella se dirigió a Tanya la cual estaba parada mirando la escena con la mandíbula inferior en el suelo.

-hola, soy bella, la novia de Edward, y ¿tú eres?- pregunto bella, abrazándome por la espalda.

-soy Tanya, una compañera- dijo ahora más pálida que un vampiro.

-bueno hasta luego, además tengo frio y se una forma muy buena de calentarnos- se despidió dándose la vuelta llevándome con ella ya que tiraba de mi bata y mordiéndose el labio de forma muy sensual haciendo que el que quisiese mordérselo fuese yo y que a su vez un viejo amigo se despertara.

-que haces- le susurre al oído

-hace ocho años me dijiste que te debía una- me respondió guiñándome un ojo, fuimos hacia donde estaba todos mirando la rara situación.

-¿Qué paso ahí?- preguntó Alice mirando de forma divertida.

-nada, que volvió la novia de Edward de Phoenix. – le respondió bella guiñándole un ojo.-además se la debía- termino de decir mientras besaba la mejilla.

-bueno, eso no importa, ya te la quitaron de encima- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-si, además no vinimos aquí para ver porque se besaron así, era porque nos vamos a quedar todos juntos en casa de papa y mama, por lo que haremos una mini fiesta de pijamas-

-que- vociferamos todos a una.

-Alice no tenemos 10 años- interrumpió Rosalie.

-ya, solo me refiero a jugar a verdad o desafío y ver una peli- termino Alice poniendo un pucherito.

-vale- dijo Emmett,- a ver que desafío le ponemos a Eddie- término de decir mientras se restregaba las manos como si fuese un villano.

-igual- dijeron rose y Jasper.

-ok-. Respondimos yo y bella a la vez mientras nos mirábamos haciendo que bella se sonrojara y que se viera más hermosa que nunca.

-pues voy ya a casa, a prepararlo todo dijo Alice pegando brinquitos por el hospital hasta que llego a la puerta de este y la perdimos de vista.

Después de un día algo extraño nos fuimos a casa como todos los días Edward y yo juntos, pero después de lo que paso por la mañana no podía evitar querer besar e Edward , ese había sido el mejor beso de mi vida, lo quería, es más lo amaba más de lo que podía entender, y lo había hecho desde el primer momento, que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero estaba tan pendiente de la relación familiar que teníamos que no me di ni cuenta, pero yo sabía que no le gustaba, eso era lo pro de todo, pero no se puede obligar amar a alguien.

0o0o0o0

Estábamos recogiendo las cosas para ir a casa, Alice quería celebrar una mini "fiesta de pijama", por lo que todos nos quedaríamos allí, porque Alice y Jasper y Emmett y rose tenían sus habitaciones, así que podríamos estar bien, cuando lo recogí todo le mande un mensaje a Edward diciendo que lo tenía todo recogido y que le esperaba en el coche.

_Edward:_

_-Ok, hermosa. Te quiero.-_

Al leer el mensaje de Edward mi corazón dio un brinco, sabía que no era de verdad como yo había deseado pero, tenía tantas ganas de robarle uno, en esos hermosos y carnosos labios, dios, como tarde tanto en ver lo mucho que lo quería, era ridículo viéndolo desde este punto de vista, ya que para él era como una hermana y yo estaba locamente enamorada de él, ridículo era poco, y encima lo tengo que ver todos los días a todas horas. ¡Dios es frustrante!, y es tan hermoso, de solo pensarlo recordaba lo que había pasado hace una semana o así.

Flashback:

Esa mañana Edward y yo no teníamos que ir al hospital y Esme nos había preparado el desayuno antes de salir pero me pidió que despertase a Edward para desayunar, subí las escaleras desde la cocina y toque al cuarto de Edward, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, por lo que abrí un poco la puerta pero no pude ver a Edward.

-Edward, ¿estás aquí?- pregunte adentrándome en la habitación, en ese instante, Edward salió del cuarto de baño secándose el pelo con una toalla pequeña y tan solo con unos pantalones, por lo que pude ver su escultural abdomen, que… ¡Dios!, m sonroje de solo verlo.

-perdón Edward-

-no bella, no pasa nada- me respondió este también algo sonrojado.

-estoy abajo, tu mama nos dejó el desayuno- le respondí, saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de mí, muy avergonzada.

Fin flashback

Después de eso no pude parar de pensar en Edward, sin camisa y dios que calor…, pero tenía que hacer que esa idea abandonara mi cabeza, Edward no me quiere, y no puedo hacer nada.

Después de terminar sus cosas Edward vino al coche y volvimos a casa donde estaban los otros esperando sentados en el sofá, rose encima de Emmett y Alice de Jasper, dejándonos a Edward y a mí un pequeño espacio en este. Subí a dejar mis cosas y cuando baje estaban todos esperándome, el espacio el sofá estaba ocupado por Edward el cual extendió su brazo hacia mí para así indicarme que me sentara encima, lo cual hice aun algo sonrojada.

-vamos pongan la peli- dijo Alice.-por cierto hoy decido yo la peli- Alice puso moulin rouge, un musical por la cual Edward, Jasper y Emmett se quejaron. Intente ver la película, pero durante esta no pude entender casi nada ya que sentía una corriente eléctrica entre Edward y yo.

Cuando termino la peli Emmett y rose se fueron a dormir, o eso dijeron. Y Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo nos quedamos para jugar a verdad o desafío. Después de hacer que Jasper se llenara la cara de mantequilla de cacahuete, que Alice se pusiera un chándal sudado y después de saber que a Edward lo confundieron con una chica cuando tenía 8 años me tocó a mí y elegí desafío.

-bella, tienes que besar a Edward, un beso profundo durante 30 seg, como mínimo- dijo con una mirada picara en los ojos.

-Alice eso no depende e mi somos dos y…- no pude terminar, porque Edward tiro de mi brazo y acabe muy cerca de él.

-no pasa nada bella- me dijo tan cerca de mí que nuestras narices chocabas y entonces antes de poder hacer nada me beso, igual que en el hospital, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora, dios sus labios eran tan adictivos, después de un largo tiempo besándonos nos separamos mientras Alice y Jasper se miraban cómplices.

-bueno creo que deberíamos acostarnos ya- dijo Jasper levantándose y dándole la mano a Alice para que se levantara, subieron a su habitación y Edward y yo nos miramos sonrojados, sin decir nada ambos nos levantamos y subimos en silencio.

-buenas noches Edward- le dije mientras entraba en la habitación, completamente sonrojada, nerviosa y enamorada, más que enamorada.


	9. i can t fight this feelling

**I can´t fight this feelling **

Hola esperamos que les guste el capi, nos hemos basado en la canción de i cant find this feelling (versión de glee), la canción es preciosa, si pueden escúchenla

No podía sacarme a bella de la cabeza, sus labios, sobre los míos, sus dulce aliento mezclándose conmigo, la quería, la amaba la necesitaba, era mi vitamina, mi energía mi eje mi todo, pero estaba seguro de que ella no sentí lo más mínimo por mí pero no podía guardar esto más tiempo, la quería, que había de malo, se lo tenía que decir, no podía verla todos los días sabiendo que la amaba y que ella nunca lo sabría, y si era correspondido, seguramente no, pero y si era así, podríamos estar juntos, siempre, porque si era así, no la dejaría irse, y nos casaríamos y tendríamos una niña hermosa como bella y un niño y… debería dejar de pensar esas cosas, si bella no sentía nada por mí, seria todo una autentica basura, mi vida estaría más que hundida, no solo sabría que no me amaba tanto como yo a ella si no que no seriamos nada, ya que después de eso, nada sería lo mismo.

-Hola hermanito- dijo Alice detrás de mí.

-hola enana, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca entras en mi cuarto-

-quería hablar contigo, hoy cuando…- lo dejo en el aire

-cuando que Alice – le pregunte algo asustado por que Alice era demasiado observadora y no quería que se diesen cuenta de lo de bella.

-cuando besaste a bella, vi algo en tus ojos, ¿Edward la amas?- me pregunto, mierda ya lo adivino, y no se puede mentir mi hermana.

-yo…- y no me dejo terminar la frase ya que dio un grito.

-¡sí! Lo sabía, lo sabía- seguía gritando

-Alice, no lo grites, no quiero que se enteren y menos bella-

-pero ¿por qué no se lo dices Edward?- me pregunto como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-por miedo Alice, no quiero perderla- Alice me miro, con ternura aun teniendo algo escondido en la mirada.

-Edward díselo, algo me dice que todo irá bien.- Me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

-Alice que…- me dejo con la palabra en la boca ya que se había ido, que sabría Alice, quizás bella me amaba igual que yo a ella, la verdad lo esperada, seguí pensando en ello hasta que me entro sed así que baje a la cocina sin encender las luces ya que estarían todos durmiendo. Llegue a la cocina e intente ver algo aun con la luz apagada, pero no pude, hasta que sentí un pequeño cuerpo golpear mi pecho y un olor a fresas me inundo, era mi bella.

-Edward perdón- dijo con voz temblorosa.- espera que enciendo la luz- me dijo moviéndose y al instante la luz se encendió y pude ver el hermoso rostro de bella, y no solo eso ya que llevaba un camisón que no dejaba demasiado a la imaginación provocando que un amigo se despertara.

-no pasa nada, pero ¿cómo sabias que era yo?-

-tus ojos verdes se ven en cualquier lado- dijo sonrojándose y en ese momento lo vi todo claro, tenía que decirlo, no lo podía ocultar más.

-bueno, buenas noches- dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, y eso no lo podi permitir, era ahora o nunca, lo haría.

-bella- la llame.

-¿sí?...- dijo girándose algo… ¿emocionada?, pero me entro la cobardía y no le pude decir.

-nada, nada- le dije haciendo que volviera a girarse, con un deje de tristeza en su rostro.

-solo te quería decir que te amo más que a mi propia vida- susurre en un intento de decirlo en alto pero lo suficiente bajo para que no me oyera.

-¿Qué…?- dijo girándose y sonriendo, pues… creo que si me olló.

siento haber tardado en actualizar un beso;)


	10. yo no puedo pelear con este derribo II

**I can´t fight this feelling II**

Aun no creía lo que había pasado, dios ese beso me había dejado en cualquier lugar más allá de las nubes, lo amaba y lo deseaba mucho y no me convenía ya que él no sentía nada por mí, porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil, solo deseaba a cada momento estar cerca de él, besarlo y que me abrazara mientras me decía al menos un te amo, y con solo pensarlo unas traicioneras lagrimas salieron por mi ojos, lo amaba demasiado, si seguía así tendría que irme, no podía estar más tiempo a su lado sufriendo de esta forma, me cambie y me puse mi camisón, el cual no me ponía casi nunca, solo cuando hacía calor, me tumbe en la cama y me deje llevar por el sueño.

0o0o0o0o

Al levantarme distinguí a alguien sobre mi lo que me hizo que tuviera la intención de gritar, pero ese alguien me tapo la boca, y al mirar bien pude ver dos orbes de un hermoso verde esmeralda, era Edward, mi Edward.

-¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte algo nervioso cuando Edward me quito la mano de la boca.

-te tengo que decir algo…- yo solo asentí para que me dijera.

-Bella, yo…, yo... Te amo- terminó de decir mirándome a los ojos, al oírlo no lo podía cree, así que solo me acerque para besarlo y ver que todo era real, pero cuando mis labios fueron a hacer contacto con los suyos todo desapareció y abrí los ojos de forma brusca para ver mi habitación pero estaba sola, sentía la garganta seca por lo que baje a la cocina a beber algo de agua, Salí de la habitación y baje, en a cocina, no encendí la luz para no despertar a nadie y bebí rápido para poder subir a la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, me dirigí a las escaleras con cuidado y cuando estaba a punto de llegar choque con un fuerte pecho que al mirar hacia arriba vi que era el de Edward, ya que se podía distinguir sus ojos verdes, aun a oscuras.

-Edward perdón- dije con voz temblorosa.- espera que enciendo la luz-

-no pasa nada, pero ¿cómo sabias que era yo?- preguntó

-tus ojos verdes se ven en cualquier lado- respondí sonrojada.

-bueno, buenas noches- dije dándome la vuelta para irme, aun esperando que un milagro pasara para poder gustarle a Edward aun sabiendo que no sería así.

-bella- Edward me llamo, dándome la más mínima esperanza.

-¿sí?...- pregunte.

-nada, nada- respondió haciendo que me desilusionara de nuevo.

-solo te quería decir que te amo más que a mi propia vida- susurro, si o había dicho, lo había escuchado, de verdad, no estaba soñando lo había dicho mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma descontrolada

-¿Qué…?- dije demasiado contenta

-yo…, yo…- comenzó a tartamudear me acerque a él y trago saliva fuertemente.

-yo… bella no yo…- siguió diciendo haciendo verse de lo más lindo, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me acerqué a su oído.

-por fin- le susurre haciendo que se estremeciera, lo mire a los ojos, tome su cara en mis manos y junte nuestros labios para así fundirnos en un beso.


	11. dreams

Capítulo 11. Dreams

Bella se giró lentamente, o al menos eso sentí yo ya que seguramente nada podía ir más rápido que mi corazón en estos momentos, poco a poco se acercó a mi mientras una sonrisa hermosa al igual que ella adornaba su rostro, la misma que recorría su rostro cuando éramos más pequeño y en la que no me había fijado, años atrás haciendo más desdichado de lo que podría pensar pues perdí demasiado tiempo sin este hermoso ángel a mi lado, un sueño, eso era mi sueño propio, que quisiera que fuese realidad, su pequeño cuerpo se siguió acercando a mí, cada vez más cerca, tanto que su olor a fresa me inundaba, me hacía perderme, y me ayudaba a seguir con mi ensoñación de la cual me saco el sentir el su cálido cuerpo tan cerca del mío.

-yo…, yo…- comencé a tartamudear estaba demasiado nervioso, y si lo había pifiado todo, y si todo se había estropeado.

-yo… bella no yo…- comencé a tartamudear de nuevo, hasta que sentí su cálido aliente en mi oreja lo que hizo que se estremeciera hasta el último poro de mi piel.

-por fin- me susurro haciendo que me estremeciera aún más, a que se refería con eso, que quería decir, y poco a poco la o así nuestros labios para así fundirnos en un beso, y yo no pude hacer más que seguirla, pose mis manos en su cintura y la acerque más a mí, ella apoyo sus brazos en mis hombros y paso una mano alrededor de mi cuello para empezar a tirar suavemente de mi pelo, lo cual me encanto, tome su labio inferior entre los míos provocando un suave gemido de parte de bella y que mis pantalones se volvieran más estrechos, así poco a poco nuestras lenguas se fueron acariciando para acabar jugando libremente entre ellas creando una danza sin igual, que me traía loco, poco a poco nos separamos pues el aire nos quiso arruinar el momento y así pude mirar a bella que al igual que yo estaba con la respiración agitada y un brillo en los ojos que solo podía descifrar por que la había visto en un sitio, en mis ojos, ese brillo era el que yo tenía cuando pensaba en bella y al menos para mí significaba una cosa, amor…

-bella, que fue…- no me dejo terminar.

-la respuesta a lo que susurraste, si, te oí- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿me oíste, lo último, lo de que… te amo?- pregunte sonrojado.

-sí, y sabes qué, que yo igual- me dijo antes de abrazarme fuertemente, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y simplemente me deje absorber por ella y su esencia. le correspondí el abrazo, me había dicho que…también me amaba, como era posible que tal ángel, me quisiera a mí, era tan hermosa, buena cariñosa y era …perfecta, no habían palabras suficientes para describirla, ella me quería, y haría que fuese así para siempre, así con este pensamiento la apreté más fuerte hacia mí y pude sentir un pequeño sollozo en mi hombro, poco a poco separe a bella de mi pare poder verla bien, estaba llorando, tire de ella hacia el salón y me senté con ella en mi regazo, en el sofá.

-¿Qué te pasa amor? ¿Porque lloras?- le pregunte mientras quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

-porque tengo miedo de que sea todo un estúpido sueño y que todo acabe cuando abra los ojos- me dijo haciendo que mi corazón se estremeciera, como pensaba que fuese a ser mentira el que amase aun ángel como ella. – no entiendo cómo puedes decir que me amas, eres tan…tu, eres bueno cariños guapo eres perfecto y yo no soy tan guapa como otras mujeres, las cuales caen a tus pies, soy algo patosa no soy especial- me termino de decir.

-eso es mentira, tu eres la mujer más bella de todas, a mis ojos y a los de cualquiera, cariosa, y simplemente te quiero, no, te amo y lo hago como no pensé que fuese a ser posible- le dije para besar el tope de su cabeza después apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se aferró fuerte a mi cuello y me quede así junto a ella disfrutando del momento. Hasta que una idea paso por mi cabeza.

-sé que esta idea es algo anticuada le dije haciendo que se levantara para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿quieres se mi novia?- pregunte con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bella al oírlo salto hacia mí y me abrazo riendo. –supongo que eso es un si- a lo que solo volvió a reír y me beso de mostrándome… amor, yo no me quede atrás, le correspondí gustosamente, nuestras lenguas jugaban alegres y rápidamente, aun sin saber cómo bella se sentó a horcajadas encima de mi sin dejar de besarnos, coloque mis manos sobre su cintura y transformamos el beso de algo amoroso a mucho más pasional, que no sabía si podría parar.

Hola que les parecio el capi, jaja les decimos q va a ser (18+) así que lo avisaremos desde ahora para q sepan que a partir de aquí tendrá lemmons, y ahora preguntamos quieren un lemmon justo ahora en el siguiente capi o prefieren esperar a que pase algo al estilo super romántico jaja esperamos que les guste y pliss pásense por ¡te odio!¿amor?.

Y os vemos en el próximo capi del fic x el q os paseis.


	12. felicidad

**Felicidad**

No sé en qué momento paso, pero ahora estaba encima de Edward y nos besábamos con lujuria, o al menos eso sentía yo, era algo electrizante, sensual, sentía el calor de la situación a nuestro cuerpo y como el ambiente se caldeaba por momentos, yo me aferraba a su pelo como si fuese algo que me fuera a salvar del mayor de los horrores, y el sujetaba mis caderas con fuerza hacia su ya gran y notable erección que me estaba volviendo loca y con la que me estaba restregando sin romper el beso en ningún momento, seguido las manos de Edward recorrían mi espalda y mi cuerpo, y como llevaba el camisón este se había subido de tal forma que dejaba ver parte de mi ropa interior. Así seguimos besándonos, y no sabía a donde podía llevar esto, pero me gustaba, y no quería parar, se sentía demasiado bien, mientras yo pensaba Edward se levantó aun conmigo en brazos, dejo de besarme para recargarme al estilo novia y nos llevó a su habitación donde me tumbó en su cama y se recostó sobre mi sin hacerme soportar su peso, y volvió a besarme con mayor ferocidad que antes, aun no podía dejar de estar feliz por lo que había ocurrido, era todo perfecto y no iba a desaprovechar ningún momento con el eso lo tenía seguro, Edward comenzó a levantar mi camisón y así la saco por mi cabeza, dejándome en ropa interior; se separó de mi para contemplarme lo que provoco que me ruborizara por su mirada que me estaba escaneando con precisión, cada palmo de mi cuerpo, se acercó a mí se y me susurro al oído;

-eres demasiado hermosa- antes de empezar a devorar mi cuello mientras sus manos tocaban cada centímetro de mi piel, en un momento rozaron el borde de mi sujetador suavemente y no pude evitar soltar un suave gemido, que a mi parecer llamo la atención de Edward ya que paro y se separó de mi rápidamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama y agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si algo fuese mal, me incorpore y me puse a su lado.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte preocupada, y si no le gustaba, ¿no le parecía atractiva?

-¿no te gusto físicamente?- pregunte muy nerviosa, al oír la pregunta giro rápidamente su vista hacia mi rostro.

-estás loca, como puedes creer que no me gustas, eres hermosa, solo que esto no está bien, no puedo hacer contigo el amor por primera vez por un ataque de lujuria, yo quiero que sea especial llevarte a cenar a un sitio bonito y prepárate algo especial, tanto como tú eres- terminó de decir agarrándome ambas manos mirándome con amor.

- te amo- le dije sin dudarlo un segundo, me solté de su agarre para coger mi camisón me lo puse y lo abrace, necesitaba sentir su calor conmigo, no quería sepárame de él, y parece que el sentía lo mismo ya que se aferró al abrazo de la misma manera que yo, y nos tumbó en su cama recostados sobre la almohada beso mi frente y me miro a los ojos, acción que yo imite aun abrazado, no dormimos en toda la noche, solo nos miramos viendo en los ojos del otro lo que sentíamos, entre alguna que otro te amo y besos suaves i mas pasionales, era definitivo estaba más que feliz, pero algo nos sacó de nuestra tranquilidad, mi estómago rugió, lo que a Edward le pareció muy divertido.

-jajajaja, ¿tienes hambre princesa?- preguntó de forma sarcástica acariciándome la mejilla, yo solo asentí ruborizada.

-vamos a desayunar hermosa- dijo levantándose y levantándose y tomando mi mano para tirar de mí, lo hizo con tanta fuerza que me estampe contra su pecho y mientras esto sucedía Edward aprovecho para besarme, bajamos las escaleras en silencio ya que estaban todos dormidos, yo me puse a hacer tostadas y Edward saco un par de cosas, leche zumo mermelada y esas cosas, no se en que momento estaba detrás de mí, me tomo de la cintura y se santo en una de las banquetas de la cocina para después besarme, solo que no nos dimos cuenta de los pasos de la escalera y que en este preciso instante habían varios pares de ojos mirándonos.


End file.
